Polyphobia
by NoIDontLikeTea
Summary: After his mother's death Eren has continuous nightmares about an unknown cause making him feel strange. His paranoia leads him to bare a knife with him during his sleep. One morning he wakes up with cuts but decides to ignore it, assuming he had just cut himself with the knife by accident during his sleep. However the cuts progress and he grows suspicious at the fact they started


Almost suffocating me, the atmosphere caged me away. It feels like a dim box slowly closing in on me. It's hard to breathe and it's even harder to see. My eyes feel as if they had been sewn together, I can't even manage to blink. All I can do is wait. In the silence. In the cold. In the dead of night. Or what I assume to be the night.

Where even am I? Or better question yet, how did I get here?

My chest began to frantically pump up and down, as I tentatively tried to catch my breath. I don't even know how I had lost it in the first place.

I rest my hands on my mouth, for whatever reason believing that it would somehow ease the pain. Curling myself into a ball on the floor, I groan in agony. My body now becoming numb, stings like needles dart at every point of my body. I can't even muster a tear, I completely lost the contact with my body.

As soon as I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, it began. The ear-splitting ring sounded in my head, along with the chilling, eerie murmur-like noises. The voices were unsettling, they weren't humanly whatsoever. What's even creepier is that I'd mistakenly believe that it was calling out my name. Of course it wasn't, I must be crazy to think such things, in fact, with this reality, I might as well have lost my mind.

I just want to get out of here... it aches everywhere, so much so that I can feel myself losing myself. Panic overrides any sensation of pain until I am too exhausted to undertake even a grimace of agony. Instead of breaths, I gasp, for some unapparent reason, consequently making me feel as if I am about to blackout. A somewhat hammer-like perception strikes at my chest. My heart now feeling as if it were about to burst.

That was when the collection of noises started to become clear. It was like a composition of music, pacing itself to the main solo. The voices no longer came out muffled, a little tinny, yes, but now at least it was more explicit to apprehend. The shock arrived my mind, leaving everything frozen. It sounded similar... the way they spoke... comforting, yet... stern... The nostalgia hit me hard, causing me to realise how oblivious I am to everything around me. Prompting me why I had grown to loathe myself.

A gasp left my gaping mouth, almost stealing my breath.

All of a sudden, light blinded my vision, which I had strangely, unexpectedly regained within such short time. I continuously squint my eyes at the view. Looking down at my body, I attempt to adjust my eyesight to normal. Once I regained my consciousness fully, I slip out of my bed, getting up to take a stretch. As I yawn, I remember the trepidation of the previous night. I felt a breeze of cold air chill down my back, sending sensations through my spine, causing my body to tremble ever so slightly. Manoeuvring myself towards the pane, I decide to shut the window which was creating the subtle yet harsh gust.

As I reached the view, my rapid heart rate plummeted to an almost complete stop. It was uneventful and boring. Only monotone colours painted the sight, with exceptions of crimson and wine reds. I had returned to my tedious life.

A blood-burgundy-brick wall stood virtually right in front of me. The wall was horrific: covered in mould, blemished in gum, and the texture was crisp and crusty due to the abrasion and weathering. It almost reminded me of an antique bike, because of how it had aged and rusted. Not only that, but it had been taken over by graffiti, which gave the neighbourhood a rough and shady appearance.

I aimlessly stare at it for a while, wearing a blank expression. Such a dim and dull street does not require my acknowledgment. Sassily, I bat my eyelashes at the boring sight.

I sigh, realising that unfortunately nothing can ever return to normal after that incident.

Only the richest of reds appeal now, and yet none take to my liking. Only the sharpest of objects take my breath, yet none can give me fright. Only the loudest noises can scar me, and yet all the little voices build up in swarms inside of my broken mind.

A/N

I wasn't entirely sure how I could improve this, and I know there is a lot of room and need for it. So if you have any ideas on how I could/should succeed this, then please, I would love it if you could critically analyse my work.


End file.
